


A Special Request

by chubbidot



Series: This Was Supposed To Just Be A Smutty One Shot [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chubby peridot, F/F, Gentle Sex, Peridot Has a Praise Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, Sex Work, Sex Worker Lapis Lazuli, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbidot/pseuds/chubbidot
Summary: Peridot had never been to a sex worker before, but Amethyst convinced her it was a good idea.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: This Was Supposed To Just Be A Smutty One Shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011669
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	A Special Request

The phone in Lapis’s dressing room let out a shrill ring and the blue haired girl groaned. She set down her alcohol wipes and picked up the old fashioned receiver, “You know I just finished up Jasper, why are you calling?”

Her boss sighed on the other end, “I know, I know, but this client has requested you specifically.”

Lapis ran a hand through her messy hair, “Of course they did. Fine. Give me 10 minutes. Jasper wanted to go rough.”

Lapis hung up the phone and went back to administering her aftercare. She covered her newly forming hickeys with fresh makeup and double checked the light bandaging on her shoulder. She made a mental note to put her foot down the next time Jasper came in, it didn’t matter how well she paid, physical injuries and drawing blood were crossing the line and they interfered with her ability to see other customers. She just hoped this new client wouldn’t mind.

Lapis readjusted her tight leather corset and picked the phone back up, “Okay, you can send them in.”

She left her dressing room and went down the hall to her work room. She perched on the edge of her bed and watched the door, waiting to see who it was that apparently couldn’t bear to see any of her coworkers. A few moments later a short, awkward looking blonde with glasses walked into her room. 

Lapis smirked and stood up, sashaying over to the blushing girl, “Well, hello there.”

The girl’s blush deepened, “H-Hi. Um,” she glanced around the room nervously, “I’ve… I’ve never done this before. My friend Amy, uh, Amethyst, she works here too. She… she said you were the best…”

Lapis placed a hand on the girl’s upper arm and slowly traced her fingers slowly down to her wrist, “The best at what, darling?”

She tensed under Lapis’s touch, “Uh, um, being… gentle and… and nice?”

Lapis raised an eyebrow and interlocked her fingers with the blonde’s, keeping a steady gaze locked on the girl’s face, “You want to be praised, huh?”

“Y-Yes…”

Lapis gently tugged on the girl’s hand and led her back to the bed, “And what’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Oh, r-right. My name is Peridot.”

A small smile played at Lapis’s lips as she guided Peridot to sit down, taking off her glasses and setting them on a bedside table, “Peridot... That’s a beautiful name.”

“I… th-thank you…”

Lapis positioned herself in front of the nervous girl, moving her hands to her shoulders, “Now, Peridot, I have to say, I’m glad to be asked to do something more gentle. My last client got a bit too excited,” she gestured to the bandaging on her own shoulder, “I hope you don’t mind this.”

Peridot shook her head quickly, “N-No! Of course not.”

The taller girl nodded and settled herself down in Peridot’s lap, straddling her hips, “Wonderful. So this is your first time at an establishment like this?”

Peridot nodded.

Lapis brought one hand up to cup Peridot’s cheek, “You’re doing so well.”

“Thank you…”

“You don’t have to say thank you every time I give you a compliment, Peri. Just relax, I’ll take care of you.”

Lapis leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Peridot’s lips. At first, the short girl went ridged underneath her, but after a moment she melted into it and moved her own hands to Lapis’s waist. Lapis smiled against the kiss and parted her lips, inviting Peridot to take things further. She was a little disappointed when the other girl didn’t instantly push her way into Lapis’s mouth but after a few more seconds of gentle kissing, a warm, tentative tongue made it past her open lips and she met it partway.

The slow, careful kiss lasted for a while before Lapis moved her lips down to Peridot’s neck, sucking at the soft skin lightly. She heard the blonde gasp above her and she pulled back, “Is this okay? I can be… gentler.”

Peridot’s voice was slightly strained, “N-No. This is great. Please… keep going.”

Lapis smirked and gave the girl a quick peck before going back to working on her neck. She slid her hands down to the hem of Peridot’s t-shirt and slowly started to lift it up. Peridot squirmed underneath her but made no moves to get Lapis to stop, so she pulled away from her neck and lifted the shirt above the blonde’s head. 

She smiled down at her pale, slightly pudgy body and gently pushed Peridot down onto her back, “You look beautiful Peridot.”

The short girl blushed fiercely, “You’re, um, you’re okay with this?”

Lapis leaned down and kissed Peridot’s soft belly, “It’s perfect.”

The taller girl undid Peridot’s jeans and pulled them off before helping Peridot into a more comfortable position against the pillows. She took off her sports bra and smirked when generous breasts sprung free. She kept one hand on the girl’s plush waist as she leaned in to whisper in her ear, “You know, I’ve always loved a woman with curves,” she brought her hand down to Peridot’s wide hips, “and yours are so nice,” she nibbled at the blonde’s earlobe and squeezed the supple flesh under her hand, “and soft.”

Clumsy hands found their way to the buckles on the back of Lapis’s corset and started to fumble with them. Lapis let out a quiet chuckle and sat up.

Peridot quickly took her hands away, “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t… I thought that-”

Lapis pressed a finger to Peridot’s open lips, “Shh. It’s okay. Just, let me. This thing can be a little hard to work with.” She winked at the flustered girl and slid her finger into the blonde’s mouth as she undid the buckles on her corset with her free hand.

Peridot’s lips closed around Lapis’s finger and she ran her tongue over the thin digit, sucking on it softly. Lapis’s corset came undone and she tossed it to the side, exposing her small breasts to the cool air. Her nipples hardened at the change in temperature and she carefully took her finger from Peridot’s mouth before leaning down and pressing her chest into the girl’s face. Peridot moaned and took one of the erect nipples into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the hard nub and humming contentedly. Lapis let out a moan of her own as the chubby girl bit down gently on her breast. She moved her hands to Peridot’s hair and slowly guided her away from the aroused nipple. Peridot looked up at her in confusion until Lapis leaned down and kissed her. Small hands cupped her cheeks as Lapis was pulled down harder into the kiss.

She pulled back slightly and smiled, breathing a little faster than before, “Someone’s eager. You know, I’m usually the one leading the show here. Although I have to admit, your insistence on being more dominant is pretty sexy.”

Peridot fisted a hand in Lapis’s hair and sat up slightly to continue their heated make out. Lapis kissed her back with fervor and trailed her fingers down to the girl’s boxer clad hips. She tugged the underwear down and slid two fingers between Peridot’s slick folds. The blonde gasped and threw her head back against the pillow, her hands shooting down to grasp at the sheets.

“There we go…” Lapis murmured in her ear, “Let me take care of you, Peri. I’ve got you. I’ll be gentle.”

Peridot whined and bucked her hips when Lapis started tracing slow circles around her clit. Lapis hummed and nuzzled her face into the crook of the chubby girl’s neck, keeping up her gentle pace. She placed her free hand on Peridot’s soft hip to hold her in place and smiled when she felt the girl finally relax again beneath her. She trailed feather light kisses down Peridot’s neck and chest, sucking and nibbling occasionally to leave faint marks on the blemish free skin. She slowly pressed one finger into the blonde as she continued to kiss down to her slightly rounded belly.

Peridot’s hands found their way to blue hair again as Lapis pumped her finger in and out of the girl at an agonizingly slow pace. She pushed Lapis’s face down into her soft tummy and gasped sharply when she felt a very subtle but sharp bite against the sensitive flesh. She loosened her grip on the taller girl who looked up at her with a smug face. Peridot opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a moan as Lapis sped up her movements. Peridot tried to buck her hips but was held down easily by a strong hand. She squirmed and whined as Lapis pressed her thumb down harder on the girl’s clit. Lapis smiled and let up slightly, adjusting her speed to keep Peridot on the edge.

“You’re doing so good, Peri. Just hold on a little longer. It’ll be worth it, I promise.” She leaned up and whispered, “You’re amazing.”

Peridot cried out and Lapis helped her ride out her orgasm for as long as possible, mumbling sweet nothings and bits of encouragement until the blonde fell limp beneath her. Lapis smiled and wiped her fingers on the bedsheets before bringing her hands up to cup Peridot’s face and give her another gentle kiss.

Peridot smiled up at her, blissfully and wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s shoulders, pulling her down on top of her in an awkward hug.

Lapis snorted and ran her fingers through Peridot’s hair, “Yeah, okay, I had fun too. That was a good time. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Thanks for doing this.”

Lapis shrugged, “It’s my job. And… well I don’t usually do this, but I actually had a really nice time, so if you ever want to maybe get together again, y’know, outside of work, I could tell Amethyst to give you my number.”

Peridot pushed the blue haired girl up so she could meet her eyes, “Wait, seriously?”

“Sure, just don’t tell Pearl out at the front desk. I’m really not supposed to do this, terrible business policy.”

Peridot smiled and hugged Lapis again, sighing contentedly, “She’ll never know.”

Lapis rolled her eyes and untangled herself from the pudgy blonde, “Alright, as much as I would love to stay here and cuddle for the rest of the day, you need to get out of here. Pearl is gonna charge you extra if she thinks we’re going at it for a second round, but you’ll text me, yeah?”

Peridot nodded and started pulling up her boxers, “Definitely.”


End file.
